bioniclecrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE vs. Hero Factory
BIONICLE vs Hero Factory NOTE: This is rated PG 13 for... Extreme Violence, Death, Lots of Awesomeness. Chapter 1 (BIONICLE) Walking through the Archives, Onua, Toa of Earth was searching for anymore hiding matoran. He thought of of many things while as walked that happened in the past weeks... He thought of how he and his brothers and sister sacraficed their Nuva powers to repair Metru Nui, which now was in the middle of one the vast oceans on the newly re-formed Spherus-Magna. Tahu had used all that was left of the power in his golden armor to create a temple in honor of their leader, Mata-Nui. He also thought of how peaceful and beautiful it had become. But he also had thoughts of sorrow as well. He and his fellow Toa Mata had discovered that when traveled to Voya Nui, they were missing various parts that allowed them to transfer Toa energy and thus become Turaga. As if their destinies were never fulfilled. Onua: No more thoughts of sorrow, I need to see if there are anymore matoran. Suddenly, he noticed a paculiare looking canister. It looked like a Toa canister, but there was a small window. The Toa of Earth looked into it and saw what looked like a Glatorian. A warrior species that resided in the ruins of the first Spherus-Magna. Onua: What the!? Don't worry, I'm going to get you out! The Toa made a giant fist out of his claws and broke the window and pulled the stranger free. That was when he saw that he was different. He had what looked like a heartstone on his chest with an odd symbol written on it. He rushed to a medical facility, wishing he had Pohatu's mask of speed. END OF CHAPTER 1... Chapter 2 (Hero Factory) Computer: Simulation terminated, simulation terminated... William Furno: Again!? Oh c'mon! This is rookie hero William Furno. Recently he had gone through a simulation he made by himself, the simulation had him go up against Von Nebula. This was his 12th faliure in a row. The one next to him is Preston Stormer, he's been around as long as anyone can remember. Preston Stormer: Easy kid, you'll get him soon. William Furno: Yeah... But that Nebula got lucky! I... Preston Stormer: Relax Will. You just need a good cup of hot oil. Stormer could not have believed that the rookie was this determined to catch Von Nebula. He felt proud to see someone as dedicated as him. HF staff member: Alpha Team member, Preston Stromer, Please report to the launch pad immediatly. Preston Stormer: Sorry, gotta run. Stormer was not sure why he was being called alone than with the rest of his team. It was strange. Preston Stormer: Yes? HF staff member: It's about one of your old team members. Suddenly.The veteran hero realized why they called him in alone. It was about a hero named Mike Loco. The first hero to be produced by the factory, he was like a father to Stormer. He was only a rookie when they annouced his disappearance. They discovered that he had gone after Von Nebula himself and was sucked into one of his black holes and have been looking for him ever since. HF staff member: We received a distress signal from his Hero Capsule. We also have footage from his side camera. Allow me to show you. A large screen showed what looked like a member of the hero factory. He had black armor and claws. ???: What the!? Don't worry, I'm going to get you out! The strange figure broke the window open and pulled Mike free. HF staff member: We already have mapped out his location. You and your team must head down there and retreive your fellow hero. Preston Stormer: Yes, sir. I'm gonna go get my team.(whispers)I'm coming, old friend. END OF CHAPTER 2... Chapter 3 (BIONICLE) Onua: How is he? Ga-Matoran: Fine. But you may want to take a look at what we found around his capsle. The Toa was curious to learn more of this stranger. Who is he? What was he? How did he end up in the archives? Perhaps he would have a better understanding of all this. Ga-Matoran: We have this, it appears to be a firearm of somesorts. And this. The matoran picked up a small peice of technology. It looked inferior compared to various peices of technology around Metru nui. It was covered in dust and had a tape inside it. Onua: What is it? Ga-matoran: It's a mission log. Onua: Mission log? She pressed a button and set it on a table. ???: Mission log, I am in hot persuit of the nutorious space outlaw, Von Nebula. All other attempts have been without success, but I believe this time we'll catch him. Mike Loco out. Onua: We?(thinking)I least I now know WHO he is, Mike Loco, what a strange name. and according to him, there are more out there. And who is this Von Nebula? END OF CHAPTER 3... Chapter 4 (Hero Factory) Preston Stormer: Is it ready? HF staff member: Yes. Is your team? Preston Stormer: Yes. HF staff member: We want you to watch your back. Whatever planet Mike is on is part of unexplored space. Preston Stormer: C'mon. This is us were talking about. We'll be fine. The Alpha team, one by one, stepped into their Hero Capsules and waited for take off. Newsman: Stormer, Anything to say before you blast off? Stormer was silent. He had nothing to say. All he wanted to do is get his fellow hero. Newsman: Okay then. Enjoy your flight. HF staff member: 10, 9, 8.... Preston Stormer:(thinking) We're comming Mike. Just hang in there. END OF CHAPTER 4... Chapter 5 (BIONICLE) Ga-Matoran : We think that we know how to awaken him but it could destroy any organic tissue inside of him. Onua : I'm not sure he has any. His might have decayed inside the canister like me and the toa mata , or he may be completely mechanical. Ga-Matoran : Do you think we should confirm this before attempting it? Onua : It is the only way to ensure his safety, So yes. Wait, did you ever hear the Turaga tell the story of how they awakened the Matoran an released them from the spheres? Ga-Matoran : Yes, they sacrificed their Toa Power to open the spheres and awaken them, so you and the Toa Mata should be able to use a tiny fraction of their power to awaken him. Onua : I shall summon my brothers and sisters tommorow. Now we should rest. Chapter 6 (Hero Factory) After wondering for an hour in space, they have finally come across the black hole that had sucked Mike in. One of the ships scanned it and the results said that it would not only suck transport them through space, but through time as well. And that whenever Mike was takes place some time before the Big Bang. Duncan: What now Stormer? Preston: Well... we go in. Chapter 7 Tahu, Kopaka, and Pohatu﻿ have been contacted by there brother, Onua, to head to the Ga-matoran medical facility. They where on there way out of Po-Metru when they noticed a large space shuttle come out of nowhere. It was heading towards Ga-Metru. Luckily, Pohatu managed to use his power of stone to pull the shuttle down. Suddenly, what looked like Toa canisters shot out of the destroyed space craft. They landed a few feet away from the three Toa Mata... Pohatu: What... are these things? Tahu: They look like Toa canisters. Then the weird capsles opened, three strange-looking warriors jutted out fully armed. They looked much like the one at Ga-Metru, the one Onua keept talking about. ???: Who are you? State your name. Tahu: I am Tahu, Toa of Fire. What is your buissness here stranger? Preston: I am Preston Stormer, and we are here to bring back our friend. Pohatu: You look muck like that stranger we have at Ga-Metru. Preston: Thats Mike! What have you done with him!? Tahu: Nothing, we... Preston: Liar! Preston charged towards the closet Toa, Kopaka with full force. Chapter 8 Kopaka uncheived his blade and focused his elemental power on his attacker. Freezing him in a large block of ice. Suddenly, the other strangers began to attack as well, the silver one started to charge towards Pohatu and the third one and Tahu began to brawl﻿. Pohatu was surprised about how strong the stranger was then he thought he would have been. He decided to end the fight quikly. Duncan: What the!? Pohatu taped into his power of stone to cause an avelange to land on his opponent. Burying him in rocks. Duncan: How did you do that? The Toa of stone seemed puzzled by his question. Everyone knew that Toa had elemental powers. Tahu readied his sword and lashed out his rain of his elemental power of fire. But somehow, his foe managed to dodge it all. Jimmy: Keep this up, and I'll beat you yet. Tahu: I have fought off the Bohrok swarms, reigned victorious over the the Brotherhood of the Makuta, and saved my own planet from destruction. YOU WILL FIND THAT I AM NOT EASILY BEATON STRANGER!!! The Toa raised his blade and fired a large beam of heat, blasting him a leaving in a state of dizziness. Preston: Stringer! The white armored stranger broke free of the ice, but before he realized it, he suddenly smacked in the face by a sheild. Kopaka: Your fight is with me. Preston: Everyone! Stand down! I repeat, stand down! The two warriors lowered there weapons and slowly backed away. Suddenly, one of them rushes to there canisters and shuts it. The Toa could hear what he was saying. Jimmy: This Jimmy Stringer hear! We need back up. I repeat, send back up immediatly! Tahu: Oh boy... Preston: Cut it out man, I rule this galaxy and can arrest you for disobeying my orders. Tahu: These planets and all planets belong to MATA NUI! Preston: Mata-what! He's sounds stupid, like all the other primitive creatures out there. Everyone knows the mayor of my great city made everything. Before the hero factory could say any more, he was burned by Tahu. Tahu leaped upon him, swinging him around and around untill Stormer lay weak on the ground. Suddenly, canisters fell out of the sky. END OF CHAPTER 8 Chapter 9 Hero factory members and soldiers came out. Furno was there, he ran and was about to fire his weapon at Tahu, but was stabbed by Kapakas sword and killed. Furno, was slain! The Hero Factory soldiers ran and fired their weapons at the two Toa. Preston had just slain Jimmy when he was shot in the back three times from Prestons blaster. Kopaka saw the blast. Kapaka: No! Kopaka swung his sword at Preston, slicing his arm of, and kicking him on the ground. He ran to Tahu, fixing his wounds. But then, he found himself battling with all the hero factories. Near to death, he fought, slaying Jimmy, Stringer, and many soldiers. He was suddenly knocked down by Ducan. Ducan fisted at his face untill Kopaka was bleeding. Just when he was going to die, Pohatu chunked of Ducans head with a boulder, Ducans body fell on its knees. With the help of Pohatu and Kopaka, the hero factory squadran was slain, Stormer Preston got away though on a ship. Preston: I'll be back. You will pay for what you have done. Mikes body was also found, dead. Chapter 10 After Stormer had returned to Hero Planet and informed the mayor, a plan was devised. All the airforce was ground forces were to be used to wipe out Bionicle, if they could. Mayor: We lost so many good men. Stormer: I always hated most of my men, I'm glad they did. Chapter 11 The armies of bionicle had been gathered, making ready for war. They had about 100 thousand toa and chariots for battle, even the skrall and bone hunters had joined them in their war. Kopaka: I have found the way to Hero Factory, a secret portal in the archives. Tahu: Once we go in we shall stop the evil ones. Kopaka: We fight for our children, for our wives, and for our world, and for Mata Nui. The Hero Factory members were somewhere out there saying, We fight for riches, and glory, and for the news lady! Chapter 12 The news lady was recording the hero factory armies make ready for war. Helecopters were flying and tanks were driving. They sadly had a weak army, about one hundred heroes and ten tanks. News Lady: It seems our awseome army is making reay. Camrea Man; Um, did you know Ferno died. News Lady: What, but he's my boy-well-you know! Suddenly, a portal opened, with 100 thousand Toa coming out. They charged at the city, with catapults and chariots. Tahu: For Mata Nui! Rocks and boulders crushed the once great towers of the Mayor. The tanks were instantly crushed by the elements. Fire devoured the city, then water flooded certain sectors of it. The other small squadrans charged and managed to kill many Toa, but were then slain. Mayor: Evauate! Soldier: Sir, what about the civilians? Mayor: I was going to kill them any way. Soldier 2: Sir! Stormer was just slain, along with Surge, Breeze, Evo, Nex, and Rocka. Suddely, screams were hered from the labs. Another soldier came in. Soldier 3: The labs have been invaded sir. All other availble forces are being crushed. Mayor: What about the ships, the fleets! Soldier 3: We have a percent of three left. Mayor: Good. The Mayor made way for the ships, he grabbed the news lady and swung her in. Some scientists and soldier got in to. The ship lfted up and zoomed into outer space, far far away, while the city was invaded. Finnaly the city was conquered, by Bionicle. Chapter 13 Makuta: Is the deed completed, Mayor? Mayor: Yes, my lord. However, it did not go exactly as it was planned... Makuta: Do tell... Category:Story